The present invention relates to managed wireless communication networks, and more particularly, but not exclusively to WiMAX networks.
A number of standards have been developed in recent years for providing wireless network access. These include such standards as the IEEE 802.16 family (i.e., WirelessMAN, also known as WiMAX), HIPERMAN, WiBro, CDMA family (including 3GPP2 for CDMA2000), GSM family (including 3GPP for GSM) and 3GPP systems generally. These networks provide connectivity through the deployment of Base Stations (CBS). Each BS contains the equipment necessary to provide wireless radio communication according to the BS's supported standards. Typically, this includes an antenna and two-way radio transmission equipment.
The BS provides radio coverage of a geographic area to provide communication services to client devices. A client device is known as a Subscriber Station (SS). The SS may be either fixed or mobile and communicates via radio frequencies with the BS. A mobile SS is often called a mobile subscriber (MS) for short.
As an essential part of its operation, the BS provides backhauling to the network. In the context of this disclosure, “backhauling” refers to: (1) the physical connection between a base station and a core network (such as the Internet), and (2) the bi-directional transmission of traffic (signaling and data) from the core network to the base station and vice versa over the physical connection. Furthermore, “backhaul communications” refers to the network interface, and communications thereon, between a base station and a core network (e.g., in WiMAX, interface and communications defined by R6 and R8). “Backhaul” and “backhauling” are sometimes abbreviated as “BH.”
The traffic from and to the base station relative to the core network may include both traffic for or from a base station and traffic for or from subscriber stations subscribed (i.e., connected) to the base station.
It should be noted that the term “core network,” as used in this disclosure, refers to any network to which a base station is connected via a backhaul link. When necessary, other components of the rest of the network, such as a gateway, may be shown explicitly.
Backhauling is accomplished over traditional communications infrastructure. The current art uses both wired (e.g., leased lines, copper, or fiber-optic cables) and wireless (e.g., microwave or satellite) connections.
According to the current art, installing a new base station requires the concomitant installation of backhauling infrastructure with its attendant costs and administrative issues. These costs and administrative issues can be considerable. For example, it may require laying cables, which often require governmental approvals and obtaining legal right-of-way through public or private property. In remote locations, the logistics for deploying a backhaul link may be prohibitively costly or difficult.
In the WiMAX field, for example, short-range base stations have been introduced. A similar approach can be used with any managed wireless network. A short-range BS is sometimes called a micro-base station or a pico-base station. These short-range, relatively inexpensive BSs have the potential to accelerate the penetration of WiMAX technology and expand the areas where it is available. However, a micro- or pico-base station must still be backhauled to a core network to provide connectivity to the Internet or other core network. Despite the relatively low cost of the short-range BS, the total deployment cost must take the cost of the backhaul link into account as well. As noted above, the cost of the backhaul link can be considerable—enough to preclude the deployment of a short-range base station in some cases.
The same applies to conventional, long-range base stations, as well, i.e., the costs associated with the requisite backhaul link may be sufficient to undermine the economic justification for deployment.
An alternative way to increase the coverage for a wireless communications network is to install a wireless repeater, rather than a new base station. A repeater is a device that boosts and amplifies the incoming radio signals and retransmits them over an extended area. In this sense, the repeater acts as an extension of the existing base station. As such, it does not require its own backhauling link. On the other hand, a repeater does not provide independent control. It simply replicates the policies of an existing base station.